Addicted
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Harry and Bill are addicted to one another, but can their relationship be something more? Set after DH, but Bill and Fleur didn’t get married or were together. HEAVY SLASH


A/N: This is a Harry Potter One-shot

**A/N: ****This is a Harry Potter One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Song used is Addicted By Saving Abel.**

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Pairings: ****Harry x Bill, Hermione x Ron, Ginny x Neville**

**Summary: ****Harry and Bill are addicted to one another, but can their relationship be something more? Set after DH, but Bill and Fleur didn't get married or were together. SLASH**

**Addicted**

Bill and Harry were good friends. After the war the two could often be found around the Burrow, beverage in hand, talking, lounging comfortably. Ron and Hermione were happy, Harry had someone to talk to and this gave Ron and Hermione time to spend as a couple without their best friend feeling like a third wheel. Ginny was also happy- after the war herself and Harry felt that while they cared for one another it wasn't love. They broke up remaining friends and Ginny began to date Neville a few months later. All seemed peaceful at the Burrow.

_I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Its unlike anything  
when you're loving me _

However, if one looked closer at Bill and Harry's friendship they would have seen it was significantly more. If Ron or another resident of the Burrow had walked behind the broom shed on Friday after dinner they would have seen Harry pressed up against the wall, his arms pinned over his head by strong hands, his eyes closed in pleasure, small gasps escaping as Bill kissed his neck and rubbed their covered erections against one another. If they had ventured to the pond where they swam on hot summer days they would have seen the pair in each others arms, kissing languidly while Harry rose up and down on Bill's member in the water.__

Oh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end 

Bill and Harry were together. Bill loved the black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and luscious lips. He cherished every breath his lover took, every move and sound made. Bill Weasley was addicted to Harry Potter. Bill though was not alone in his addiction. Harry was just as hooked on the red headed curse breaker.

Currently the pair was sitting in the kitchen; Harry was holding a steaming mug of tea while flicking through a magazine Charlie had gotten him on Dragons. Bill was reading through a manual for something new at Gringotts. It was then that Molly and Ginny came downstairs, both dressed to go out.

"Your sister and I are going to Diagon Alley, Bill," She told her eldest. "I expect we'll be back before anyone else."

Bill nodded. "See you when you get back then."

"What are you boys going to do while you have the house to yourselves?" Molly asked them. The pair looked at one another with small smiles and looked back to Molly.

"Nothing much," Harry said, "Just going to relax."

"Okay boys," Molly said with a smile as she adjusted her hat. The pair walked out of the house and out of the wards.

In the kitchen Bill walked up to the window and looked out till he saw them apparate away. Turning he walked forward quickly and meeting Harry in the middle of the room, they quickly wrapped their arms around one another and kissed.

Harry grabbed onto the taller man for support and moaned happily when he felt familiar lips massaging his own. Slowly massaging the soft lips beneath his, Bill dared a swipe of his tongue and as soon as Harry parted his lips he darted in to explore the warm cavern. Their tongues battled one another for dominance and Harry happily surrendered after a while.

Bill broke the kiss and moved to suck and kiss Harry's neck. Harry leant his head back to give Bill better access and began to moan quietly. Bill began to suck on Harry's Adam's apple bringing a strangled moan from his younger lover.

Bill fell back into a chair and Harry quickly climbed into his lap straddling the red head. Kissing heatedly Harry quickly banished their tops and began to kiss his way down his lover's chest. He smirked as he moved the tip of his tongue along Bill's navel, making him moan.__

its not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit I cant take  
it's not like me to walk away

Harry banished their trousers leaving them both in their boxers and stripping off Bill's boxers quickly, Harry leaned down and began to kiss his way up Bill's leg while rubbing his hand over the other. Moving to the inner thigh Harry began to kiss and nip lightly and looked up to Bill's face. Bill was gazing at him, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen from kissing, his blue eyes darkened with lust and breathing heavily. Harry quickly darted and took Bill into his mouth and began to suck hard.

Bill gasped when he saw Harry take him into his mouth, his hands automatically found their way into the raven locks and moved Harry's head and soon enough his head was thrown back in pleasure at the sensations Harry was giving him. The warmth of Harry's cavern and the talented tongue, opening his eyes Bill looked down and saw Harry's head bobbing in his lap and that was his undoing, he came with a moan and gasped when he felt Harry swallowing his cum.

_  
I'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything  
when you're loving me_

yeahh 

Harry quickly moved back into Bill's lap and kissed his lover letting the other man taste himself. Harry pulled away with a smile.

"Told you that you should let me do that more often," Harry said seductively.

"You'll never get away without not doing that again, Love," Bill whispered wrapping his muscular arms around Harry and pulling his lover down for another kiss grinning as he felt Harry wiggle against him playfully. His lover was always so enthusiastic.

Harry moved and hurriedly began to kiss Bill's neck while wiggling against him. Bill grabbed his hips and began to rock his lover against his growing hardness. Harry gasped and let his head fall on Bill's shoulder. He tried to break from Bill's grip to move his hips faster, desperate for more friction between them.

"No, Love," Bill whispered while chuckling low in Harry's ear. Bill kissed Harry's neck by his ear and began to move their hips again making Harry groan.__

I know when it's getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again  
its not like you to turn away  
all the bullshit I cant take  
just when I think I can walk away, 

"Need you now!" Harry gave a yell and grabbed one of Bill's hands and bringing it down to his entrance. Bill chuckled and circled Harry's pucker with his finger delighting as Harry shivered under his touch. Murmuring a spell he pushed a now slick finger into his lover and began to pump it in and out.

"More," Harry gasped as he pushed back on the finger. Bill slipped another finger in and rubbed his other hand up and down Harry's sweaty back. Harry began to push back frantically on the fingers and gave a cry when they touched that sweet spot. Grabbing onto the sweaty shoulder Harry began to move more frantically.

Bill inserted another finger and began to scissor his fingers stretching his lover for him. Harry gave a whimper when Bill removed his fingers but moaned in anticipation when he felt the head of Bill's member at his entrance. __

I'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything 

Bill grabbed Harry's hips and began to lower his lover onto himself. Groaning at the unbelievable tightness of his lover, it still amazed him how tight Harry was even after all the times they had being together. Harry felt wonderful, tight and hot beyond belief. Once Bill was fully inside his lover they just stayed still for a moment, one of Harry's hands was rubbing the back of Bill's neck, the other rubbing his shoulder.

One of Bill's hands was gently stroking Harry's hip, the other stroking his back. Harry leaned forward and gently kissed Bill, it was a kiss of sweet love, trust and devotion. Neither was pressed to break the kiss, happy to feel complete in each others arms. Breaking apart for air they rested their foreheads against one another's and smiled lazily.__

I'm so addicted to the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything when you're loving me  
when you're loving me

Then as if some message had being sent between the pair Harry quickly raised himself up and slammed himself back down. Quickly the pair began to move together, a clash of kisses, sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the creaking of the chair, the heavy breathing of the pair, the groans and whispered pleasures flying between the lovers filling the room.

"Love you," Bill groaned as Harry sped up his movements.

"Love you too, so much, love having you in me," Harry said back and kissed Bill.

"Tight, Baby, you're so tight," Bill moaned once the kiss was broken though between each word he placed smaller kisses on his lover's face.

"Need to come, Bill!" Harry demanded and Bill moved his hand to Harry's neglected member and began to pump in time with the thrusts.__

I can not make it through  
all the things you do  
there's just got to be more to you and me 

"Come for me, Baby," Bill whispered while biting Harry's ear lobe. With a cry Harry came and the Bill gave a groan as the tight heat surrounding him spasmed and brought on his own orgasm. The pair groaned and shuddered against another, Bill collapsed against the chair and Harry onto his lover.

_I'm so addicted too all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything  
its unlike anything_

Bill brought his arms around his lover and hugged the smaller form to his larger one. Kissing Harry's temple he whispered into his lover's ear. "I don't know how I survived before you, Harry. It's unlike anything when you're loving me."

"I'm just as addicted as you are, Love," Harry whispered back and wriggled on his lover playfully drawing a groan from the older man.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Nearly 3," Bill answered.__

I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me

"You up for round two?" Harry asked with a twinkle as he leaned forward and bit his lover's bottom lip playfully.

"Always," Bill said surged forward and kissed Harry passionately.

_All the sounds you make with every breath  
you take its unlike anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you_

Molly came into the Burrow to find Bill writing in a notebook while Harry was standing by the window petting Hedwig.

"So what did you boys get up to?" Molly asked the boys. Bill and Harry smiled at one another.

"Nothing much, Mum," Bill answered. Harry gave a wink at him and Bill chuckled under his breath.

This was one addiction neither one would break.

00000

Please review!


End file.
